


Pleased to Meet You

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bakery, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: Jack comes into Eric's bakery in need of a cake





	Pleased to Meet You

Eric grins as he sets the last tray of cupcakes on the counter. The seasons are finally turning, and he’s feeling inspired. These cupcakes are going to be decorated to look like leaf piles, and the sugar cookies in the oven will be iced as jack o’ lanterns. 

It’s days like these, when there’s a chill in the air and the leaves are changing colors, that make Eric glad he moved to Providence. He loves Georgia just fine, but the way the seasons change here… it makes Eric so  _ happy _ . And the distance from his parents doesn’t hurt much either. 

He’d moved to Providence to go to college and just never felt like leaving after graduation. The city itself, the LGBT community. Eric loves all of it. He’s never been somewhere that he’s felt so good just being himself. He feels free in Providence in ways that he never did in Madison. 

He’s lost in his thoughts when the bell over the door rings. Eric turns around, opens his mouth to greet the customer, then freezes. Standing in the doorway, obviously nervous, is the most beautiful man Eric has seen. His baseball cap is pulled low over dark hair and his blue eyes dart around the shop like he can’t make himself meet Eric’s gaze. 

“Can I help you?” Eric asks. 

“Euh, it’s my friend’s birthday this weekend, and his Lardo… oh, um, his… euh, I’m entirely sure how to describe their relationship, actually. But, um, I was sent here because everyone said that your cakes are the best in Providence…?” He sounds unsure of himself. Eric thinks he’s adorable. 

“That’s so sweet. I’d love to make your friend’s birthday cake. What should it say?” Eric makes sure to exaggerate his accent just a bit, mostly to put the stranger at ease. And if it’s worked as a flirting tactic in the past, it’s purely coincidental. 

“Euh, that’s the thing.” The stranger steels himself. “His name is… Shitty.” 

“You want me to write ‘shitty’ on a cake?” Eric asks. The man nods. 

“As terrible as that sounds, apparently his real name is worse.” He laughs. 

“Good lord. Well, I guess I can do that.” Eric pauses. “I’m Eric Bittle.”

“Jack. It’s nice to meet you.” 

“Oh, trust me, the pleasure is all mine.” Eric winks as he says it. Jack flushes a darling shade of pink. Eric’s grin softens. 

They don’t speak much after that, only discussing the details and logistics of the cake for Jack’s friend’s birthday. Eric would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed, but he can’t fault Jack for anything. 

“Alright, that’s you all set, then. I’ll see you Friday.” Eric says brightly. Jack grins. 

“See you Friday.” He waves over his shoulder as he leaves.

Eric sighs. He’d been hoping to get at least a little more conversation out of the interaction, but he’s a professional, he shouldn’t complain. 

It isn’t until later, when he’s copying down the order details that he notices the phone number scrawled across the bottom of the paper. 

_ To: Jack  _

_ i have to say, i was disappointed when you left _

_ From: Jack _

_ Well, we can’t have that, can we? _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://steve-rogers-trash.tumblr.com)


End file.
